Memory Lane
by Slayerette16
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a massive argument and break up so Willow casts a spell to show them their past loves and prove to them that this is the best relationship either of them has ever had. Features only memories from the TV show but set around Season 10. Features Spuffy but a little Bangel and Sprusilla from the memories. Picks up a lot more when the joint memories start.
1. Boy Trouble

"You know what? If I piss you off so much why don't you just get out?" Buffy yelled at him.

"Fine. I will. Lived for sodding ever before you came along!" Spike hollered back snatching his leather duster from the couch and storming out of the front door.

He slammed it behind him and the door quaked in its frame. Buffy sighed and settled down on her large double bed, Spike's red button-up still lay discarded on the duvet. She kicked it off onto the floor and quickly dialled a number from memory, "Will? I need you and Xan."

Less than five minutes later, the original Slayerettes were at her door.

"So what's up, Buffy? Monster trouble?" Xander asked eagerly.

Buffy shook her head and Willow put an arm around her. "See, Harris? After all these years you're still a rookie, I told you Buffy's voice called for ice cream."

Willow produced a massive tub of Ben and Jerry's from her handbag and the trio curled up in Buffy's bed, a spoon each.

"Do you remember when we used to do this all those years ago at Willow's house?" Xander laughed.

"Yeah and you guys would braid my hair." Willow replied licking some chocolate from her spoon.

"Those were the days. No boy trouble." Buffy huffed taking another huge mouthful of ice cream. Willow and Xander spun their heads around and stared at her. "What?" She said through ice cream.

"No boy trouble? Can you say ensouled vamp numero uno?" Xander pointed out.

"Ugh the man has a point." Buffy relented.

"So what did you guys fight about?" Willow wondered.

"I don't even know. Everything at once really. And now I've lost the love of my life."

"Nah come on. I hate Peroxide as much as the next guy, actually probably more than the next guy, but I have to admit he's always been smitten with you." Xander comforted Buffy.

"Not this time, guys. I really think it's over." Buffy sighed swirling her spoon in the nearly finished tub of ice cream.

"I may have a way to fix that." Willow suggested. "I've been looking at this new spell, really cool stuff actually. Memory hopping, kinda similar to when I got inside your mind that time and saw you as a kid? Anyway it can show you your love life memories."

"That would be tragic." Buffy laughed.

"It'll just be times in your life when you've either felt in love or experiences you've had with those you've been in love with rather than random guys you dated. I mean we won't be seeing an appearance from Parker or anything!" Willow chuckled remembering the slime ball Buffy had slept with when they'd first started at UC Sunnydale.

"How would this help with Spike?" Buffy attempted to bring the conversation back on track.

"Well it could show both of you the value of what you've got."

"This spell's not dangerous right, Will?" Xander asked.

"Not really and should be pretty simple too." Willow answered. "I should just need some regular supplies and well...Spike."

"He's probably at that bar downtown but something tells me he's not gonna wanna speak to me." Buffy admitted.

"I'll get him." Xander offered, rising from the bed.

With one last scoop of ice cream, he was out of the door.

"I think I have some supplies in that chest over there if you wanna have a look." Buffy pointed to the weapons chest Xander had made for her a few years prior.

Willow began rifling through it and soon found what she was after. She emerged with a handful of supplies- typical spell stuff. Just as she closed the lid of the chest there was a knock on the front door.

Buffy opened the door to see Xander holding Spike by the collar.

"Oi get off me." Spike growled and Xander obliged lobbing him into the room.

"Hello, Spike." Willow smiled sweetly at him.

"What am I doing here, Red?" He said shooting a look at Buffy.

"I thought I could try out a little spell on you two."

"Didn't you hear? There is no 'us two' anymore." Spike glowered.

"That's exactly what the spell's for. It'll take you on a little trip through your past loves. So you ready to do it?"

"Not bloody likely." Spike began heading for the door but Xander blocked his path.

"Just do it. We both know Buffy was the best thing that ever happened to you." Xander rolled his eyes.

Spike didn't answer but turned back to Willow. "What do I do?"

Willow ordered them both to sit on the couch next to each other while she threw around a few ingredients and tried to remember the spell.

"Okay now can you guys just hold hands." Willow gestured to the former couple.

"Umm..Willow..." Buffy trailed off.

"Just do as the lady says." Xander glared at the duo.

Reluctantly, the two blondes took each other's hand. Their fingers instantly interlocked like it was second nature.

"Iter praeteritum amat." Willow spoke in Latin and repeated it three times. No sooner had the phrase left her lips had the pair fallen asleep. Their heads lolling against the back of the couch.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Xander checked.

"Uh huh." Willow confirmed.

"And they didn't have to hold hands did they?"

"Nope." Willow grinned.


	2. Beginnings

When Buffy opened her eyes she was in a dark dingy alleyway. And then suddenly herself came running into view. Buffy from 1997, it was the day she met Angel. She had her ashy golden locks piled on top of her head and a blue button up relaxed on her shoulders.

"I remember this." She smiled to herself as she saw '97 Buffy haul herself up onto a pipe and handstand off of it, her feet touching the clouds.

That's when Angel appeared, stalking through shadows like always, blissfully unaware of the fifteen year old girl balanced above his head.

'97 Buffy swung down forcefully, booting Angel in the back and sending him to the ground. Buffy stifled a giggle at that one as she watched her past self pin him to the ground under her boot.

The conversation between the pair soon unfolded and Buffy watched her younger self, so on guard and still readily punning even then. She had forgotten how cryptic Angel used to be. As he walked away he tossed young Buffy the cross necklace she'd wear fairly regularly for the next year or so. Present Buffy thought of that huge silver cross sitting on her vanity back home, even now after all these years.

In Spike's memories...

When Spike opened his eyes he saw himself, or rather his former self. An old mansion party, oh how he hated them. Purely a place to be tormented. William Pratt with his brunette curls and glasses, spouting poetry to Cecily, the apparent love of his life who didn't care if he lived or died. The last night he would ever be human.

He couldn't listen to this, he turned away attempting to block out his mumbling voice and the guffaws at his 'bloody awful' poetry. To be totally honest, in hindsight he was inclined to agree with them.

Spike swivelled back around to see himself and Cecily. She was so beautiful, dark hair twisted on top of her head and a sweeping dress to her feet. Then she uttered the words that would haunt him for decades to come.

"You're beneath me."

It still hurt, less but still. After all these decades it didn't have nearly the same effect...but it still hurt. He still remembered it.

Back home...

"What do you think is happening?" Xander asked Willow eagerly.

"I'd imagine they've just finished their first memory."

And slowly, Spike's hand gripped Buffy's ever so slightly tighter.


	3. Whipped

The next memory showed her teenage bedroom at night time. Jewellery dangled from stands and mirrors, necklaces that tangled long ago and discarded earrings missing their partners perched on surfaces. Photos and posters populated the walls and Willow and Xander's teenage grins stared at her from above. A reappearance of '97 Buffy and Angel.

Angel was standing awkwardly in the middle of her room and past Buffy asked him how he spent his day, handing him some blood.

"Oh god." Present day Buffy put her hands over her eyes knowing what was about to happen next.

'97 Buffy notices her diary open and launches into Angel telling him he shouldn't have read it and that it was out of order.

"Don't do it, Buffy." Present day Buffy cringed as her past self started babbling about how 'A' in her diary didn't refer to Angel but a fictional crush of hers called 'Achmed'.

Angel replied that he didn't read her diary and young Buffy looked instantly embarrassed.

Past Angel then confessed his attraction to her welcoming an "Awww..." from present-day Buffy.

Slowly, their faces illuminated by the moonlight, young Buffy and young Angel closed the space between them and kissed. Their lips gently brushed one another before they both leaned into it. Suddenly, Angel pulled away with a snarl revealing his vampire face. Young Buffy screamed like a banshee at the sight of the bumps above his yellow eyes and his protruding sharp teeth and with that, Angel leapt out of her bedroom window.

"Womph. That was hard to watch." Future Buffy sighed.

Spike's Memories...

"Woah big time jump." Spike noted, as he looked upon himself and Drusilla after their arrival in Sunnydale. "Oh yeah 'cause the rest of our time together she was bloody screwing Angel."

He was watching himself back in 1998 Sunnydale in the abandoned factory. It's walls were mucky and grimy, coated in layers of dust. The windows were few and far between plunging the place into a forever darkness- vampire's paradise.

"Oh yeah the Annointed One! Bloody bastard he was." Present day Spike rolled his eyes as he watched his past self brag about killing slayers.

That's when Drusilla glided in, a pristine white dress danced about her feet as she talked about the power she felt from the Annointed One.

"I'm cold." Drusilla announced to Spike who instantly shook off his leather duster and draped it around her shoulders.

"Whipped much?" Present day Spike noted as he watched his past self be sliced across the cheek by Dru's fingernail. And she carefully licked off the blood.

It then cut to later that day and Spike came up behind Drusilla cradling him in his arms. A conversation began between them about the recent events of Prague.

He spun her around and danced her to their bed reassuring her of the decision to move to Sunnydale. His past self flopped onto the bed next to her and upon Dru's insistence left to talk with the Annointed One.

"Eat something." Past Spike made Drusilla promise as he thrusted a teenage girl hostage at her. Future Spike tried not to grimace at seeing that young girl bound and gagged.


	4. First Time

"Oh. My. God." Buffy gasped upon being faced with her 16 year old self, sopping wet being cradled by Angel.

They were in his old apartment underground, the decoration was minimalist and sparse. A few dressers with random bottles of cologne or hair gel and in the corner a double bed. The sheets were a deep red and thick, hugging your body as soon as you got in. It smelled like Angel, laundry detergent with a hint of men's deodorant.

"I love you." Past Angel croaked and the pair began confessing their confusing feelings for each other.

Soon they began kissing, soft and gentle like all of Angel's kisses. Future Buffy turned away as it spiralled into a tangle of sheets and straddling.

"Ugh." She shuddered. "First time's always a bitch but watching it on replay is...wow."

In Spike's mind...

They were in the abandoned factory, Spike and Dru, arguing about something, though Spike instantly caved apologising to his lover.

"Jeez I never cave like that to Buffy." Present day Spike chuckled.

Drusilla then bent at the knees in pain and Spike gravitated towards her straightening her up and sitting her down. Drusilla caressed his face gently and he reached up and kissed her, quickly yet passionately.

Spike began bellowing at one of his vampire servants until Drusilla stopped him, bent over her tarot cards telling him they were missing something. Spike pulled her to her feet and danced with her before sweeping her up into his arms and spinning her round and round while she giggled.

"I'll dance with you on the Slayer's grave." His past self laughed.

"I really was in love with that crazy bitch." Spike remarked.


	5. Angelus

Present day Buffy was watching her and Angel duelling with swords, the stone statue of Acathla looming over them ominously.

"Wow. I look really hot when I'm duelling." Buffy checked herself out.

Every slice was calculated, every hit, spot on. Until he'd pushed her back into the courtyard.

Buffy's golden hair was plastered to her face and she fell to the floor, looking upon Angel who waved his sword at her and gently she closed her eyes.

"No weapons...no friends...no hope. Take all that away and what's left?" Angelus taunted and lunged at her face, sword in hand.

"Me." Buffy replied catching the sword in her fingertips and shoving it hard back into the face of her former lover.

"Damnnnnnn." Future Buffy hollered at herself.

The fight continued and just as Buffy raised her sword above her head, Angel's eyes began to glisten, filled with gold light- his soul. Angelus was gone and Angel rose to his feet. He pulled her into a tight embrace and tears welled in the teen's eyes.

Present day Buffy put her hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her face. Her younger self kissed Angel deeply, told him she loved him... and rammed her sword through his chest. Future Buffy choked as he died and she turned away, she couldn't take that twice.

Spike's Memories...

Spike and Drusilla's bedroom in the factory was a gory sight. A four poster bed with heavy, moth-eaten curtains, the corner crowded with china dolls. Their beady eyes stared all around the room, their perfectly curled tresses hung around their faces. Spike shuddered, he used to hate seeing them before he went to sleep.

Angel was lying slumped against him and Dru's bed, sweating profusely as Drusilla poured holy water over his bare chest.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike rolled his eyes at seeing Angel.

Soon he entered to untie his grand sire. Angel tormented him about him and Drusilla saying she was unsatisified with him and Spike was nothing compared to Angel himself. In a jealous rage, past Spike grabbed Angel by the throat, slamming him against the bed post, holding a stake close to his heart.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla warned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

They'd needed him alive for a ritual to restore Drusilla's health.

"Wow. I really am love's bitch." Present day Spike said.


	6. Always

"Another me and Angel? Wow we argued a lot." Buffy noted on seeing her and Angel having another serious conversation.

Her and Angel were in his old mansion in Sunnydale, high ceilings and large floor spaces, all white stone with heavy dark curtains blocking out the sunlight.

The pair had just tricked Faith but the ruse had hit a little close to home for Buffy.

"I never wanted it to go that far." Angel assured Buffy, but it was no use, her mind was made up.

They barely talked, words weren't needed to express what she meant. And so Buffy turned on her heel and walked away from him, her shoes clacking on the floor.

"You still my girl?" Angel called after her.

Buffy whipped back around, "Always."

This time present day Buffy didn't have a witty retort. She just looked on silently.

Spike's Memories...

"Red?" Present day Spike was surprised to see himself and Willow.

They were perched on the edge of a large bed, Xander's unconscious body lay behind them. The bed appeared to have had curtains once though now all that remained were straggly burnt bits of cloth to match the cobwebs that clung to the walls.

Both of them were crying, Willow probably out of fear (he couldn't remember) but his past self- Drusilla.

"It was that truce with Buffy that did it, Dru said I'd gone soft." Past Spike revealed to Past Willow.

"Yeah that's 'cause she always sided with Angel. Always." Future Spike glowered.

Spike watched his past self launch into a long spiel about Drusilla no longer caring despite his undying love for her and to his surprise Willow actually appeared to be listening to him babble about Brazil and Chaos demons.

Past Spike reached up and stroked Willow's head and Spike recoiled at his past actions. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. Fat, salty tears poured from Past Spike's eyes and he wept, lowering his bleached head onto Willow's shoulder.

Willow patted his knee affectionately in reply and future Spike snorted, "Ever the softie."


	7. Dance With Me

The next memory saw Buffy and Angel back in 1999 in a sewer, not long before her high school prom.

"We need to talk..." Angel began.

"Lame!" Present day Buffy berated him.

Angel continued, he couldn't give her a normal life or what she wanted. Buffy turned to walk out, tears filling her eyes but Angel caught her by the arm. And then with his dark, steely gaze trained on her face, he ended it. Hard and fast. Buffy remembered how it felt that day, like someone had crushed her, literally.

"Then he went to LA." Future Buffy remembered as she watched their argument continue tears crawling down her young face.

The memory jumped to her prom night. She was standing with Giles clutching her golden umbrella Class Protector Award. Her dress was a dusty lavender, adorned at the top with shiny gems and her hair cascaded down her back in a golden waterfall. That's when past Buffy turned around and saw Angel, in a tux making his way through the crowd towards her.

Angel pulled her into his arms and Buffy pressed her head into his chest. He cradled her hand in his lovingly and together they gently swayed to the music. Their first and last dance.

"Woah." Was all that present day Buffy managed to choke out.

In Spike's mind...

"I forgot how awesome this place was!" Spike grinned at the sight of his old crypt with its gothic windows that let it hardly any light and its underground lair.

The scene was him and Drusilla, having just been brutally rejected by Buffy, he'd returned home to find Dru waiting to convince him to join her again on her mission to reunite the Whirlwind. Harmony was slumped against the wall, if Spike remembered correctly he'd just launched her at it by her throat for insulting Drusilla.

"My deadly boy." Drusilla smiled crazily as he pulled her body into his. Forcefully he grabbed her cheek and his lips crushed into hers.

"Damn I am a good kisser." Present day Spike commented.

The scene cut to him and Dru at the Bronze, his past self laced his fingers through hers and guided her onto the dance floor. Placing a hand on her waist as she spun around to lean her cheeks into his. Dru's long fingers curled their way around his cheek and guided his head to a couple above them, she leaned further into him, grinning.

 ** _We're finally done with the Bangel and Sprusilla stuff and the rest of the fic is all Spuffy! Should be slightly more interesting I hope!_**


	8. First Date

The next memory commenced with Buffy sitting in the backseat of Spike's old car. The worn leather felt rough and comforting at the same time and the stench of bourbon and cigarettes hung in the air. She felt a presence beside her and jumped when she saw Spike sitting next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy hissed.

"I guess it's a joint memory, alright? Don't get your knickers in a twist." Spike huffed in reply.

"Well just shut it then so I can listen."

"It's not blood it's bourbon." Past Spike was referring to the flask he'd just offered past Buffy.

"Ew." Present day Buffy grimaced at the exact time her past self did the same.

Present Spike smiled at her and the memory jumped to the pair leaving the vamp nest. Past Spike cut in front of Past Buffy to open the door for her.

"How come you don't do that for me now?" Future Buffy glared at Spike.

"You didn't like it then and you don't like it now. You're all 'I can hold a door open for myself, Spike' and 'I can carry that myself, Spike.'" Spike mimicked Buffy in a high pitched voice but she just narrowed her eyes at him in reply.

"A date? You are completely off your bird...do you want it to be?" Past Spike babbled at Past Buffy.

"It was so a date, you ponce." Future Spike scoffed at himself.

The two stood in silence and watched an argument escalate between their past selves.

"I love-" 01 Spike was quickly cut off by Buffy, "Don't! Don't say it."

"Did you really love me? Even back then?" Present day Buffy couldn't help but ask Spike.

He turned to look at her in surprise, he'd expected the silent treatment a fair bit longer than this. "Always and forever, pet."


	9. Bot or Not?

Spike's crypt, him lying on the sarcophagus. His shirt was torn right across the chest and his eye was so badly bruised he could barely open it. Buffy stood before him, a pink top and skirt, her hair perfectly curled around her shoulders, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Spike you're covered in sexy wounds." Past Buffy noted.

"Yeah I feel real sexy." Spike groaned as he sat upright, swinging his legs round.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you made a disgusting sex robot." Future Buffy turned to Spike, he said nothing, no use denying it.

"And then it talked to my friends and family about sex with you." Buffy pressed on.

"Now listen here. I know that I'm not perfect, I never will be. And I know that the things I did to you were disgusting, downright detestable but I can't change the past. I thought you forgave me for that stuff." Spike flared up.

"I did!" Buffy justified.

"Forgiving something but then bringing it up every time we have an argument is not forgiving something!" Spike hollered back, this time it was Buffy's turn to say nothing.

The pair looked on in silence finally turning their attention back to the memory. "I couldn't live with her being in that much pain. I'd let Glory kill me first, nearly bloody did." They caught the end of Spike's reply to what Buffy had said.

Past Buffy leant in to Spike and gently planted a kiss on his swollen mouth, Spike pulled away realising this wasn't the robot. The now-couple looked at each awkwardly and shuffled slightly further apart.


	10. Resurrection

Before long they were thrust into the next memory, the old Summers house back in Sunnydale. An atmosphere of fear and despair hung in the air and Spike instantly knew.

"It's when you came back." Spike croaked.

"What? Came back from where? I-oh." Buffy saw herself slowly lowering down the stairs. Her knuckles were battered, bruised and peeling, caked in a concoction of mud and blood.

"I've seen the bloody bot before, didn't think she'd patch up so-" Past Spike began before he realised, present day Spike looked away, he couldn't see his face like that.

He'd been searching for Dawn for a while, terrified he'd broken his promise so soon and now there she was, the woman herself. Past Dawn hurried to explain the situation but Spike asked her what she did, shocked.

"Did you...did you...Did you not want me back?" Buffy let slip what had been on her mind a lot since that day all those years ago.

"What?" Spike started towards her. "How could you ever ever think that?"

"I mean, I know now you feel that way. But then, that moment when you saw me alive again. Were you happy?" Buffy whispered, her eyes cast to the floor.

Spike reached out a hand to touch her cheek, "Happiest day of my life, pet."

Buffy smiled, she loved him calling her pet, though she'd vehemently deny it. No sooner had their moment of intimacy appeared, it was gone again and they separated, their attention back on their past selves.

Past Spike was cradling Buffy's hands in his own examining her wounds, "How long was I gone?"

"147 days." Spike echoed his former self.

Buffy looked over to him, he'd remembered. And as if he read her mind he said, "Yeah, I remember."


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

Buffy and Spike were stood in a dark, dingy alleyway, unsurprising considering their line of work. 2001 Spike was sauntering down it, his leather duster flapping in the breeze.

"Sweet." Buffy gave a small smile remembering the strange real-life musical they'd been caught up in back in November 2001 because of a demon named Sweet.

Past Buffy came into view, Past Spike urging her to leave him and then..singing.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black." Past Buffy sang.

"I died..so many years ago." Past Spike interjected.

"You know, you're a good singer." Future Buffy remarked.

"Ya think?" Spike blushed. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Oh please!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

Their past selves carried on singing, their songs perfectly folding into one another. The duo were advancing on each other, their faces inches apart. In unison they closed the gap, their lips collided with such force and energy their whole bodies shook.

"Woah." Future Buffy cringed a little at their passionate kiss.

"You always knew I was a bloody good kisser." Spike teased welcoming a slap on the arm from Buffy.


	12. Bring Down the House

The next memory saw their arrival into an abandoned house. Majority of it was destroyed, the bannister smashed to pieces, the floors cracked and the walls battered. Past Buffy was holding past Spike by his shoulders against a wall, and then she kissed him. The pair were interlocked, their arms wrapping around each other, kissing hard and fierce. The couple spun and turned, throwing each other against various walls, every surface they touched splintering and cracking under the weight of passion. The building was falling to pieces around them and before long the pair had been tossed through the floor, they'd barely noticed though, continuing what they'd started. When the clothes began to come off Buffy turned away.

"I can't watch anymore."

"Why not? We look damn good!" Spike joked.

"Don't." Buffy replied seriously, her gaze at her feet.

"What?" Spike turned to her concerned.

"It's just...We were so...violent back then."

"Yeah, yeah we were." Spike regrettably replied.

"I'm glad we're not those people anymore." Buffy admitted.

"Me too. That soul I'm telling ya, more than it's cracked up to be."

Buffy laughed and said, "I don't know if I ever really thanked you."

"What for?" Spike asked approaching her.

"You loved me when I felt I didn't deserve it. After I...came back...I was...God I don't know what I was. I just felt...bad, evil. The dark side within me, it fought back, harder than it ever has in my life. But you showed me that we all have a dark side and that's okay. And then you...you proved that anyone can overcome their dark side. Your struggle, your suffering to be a better man. It was...beautiful. Thank you."

"Buffy..."

"No, don't say anything." Buffy placed a hand on his cheek and he brought his up to meet it.

"I always knew you could be good, that you are good." She whispered.

"You're the good one. The best." Spike uttered and Buffy collapsed into his chest breathing in the warmth of his body. Spike's hands found his way to her and he stroked her hair, lightly kissing the top of her head.


	13. The One

At the sounds of the next memory the pair pulled apart, somewhat embarrassed at their pitiful attempt at staying mad at each other.

"What is this?" Buffy wondered.

They were faced with the potentials and the Scoobies standing about in Buffy's kitchen though she was noticeably absent. Spike and Andrew sauntered in through the doorway and Spike remembered.

"It's after they kicked you out before the whole closing of the Hellmouth thing. When Faith and Dawn and..." Spike trailed off.

"I remember." Buffy quietly admitted.

Willow was babbling about Buffy choosing to step down, all lies, but Spike had seen right through it, shutting her down instantly.

"You sad, sad ungrateful traitors." Past Spike insulted the gang. "Who do you think you are?"

"I remember you said you defended me..but I didn't realise." Buffy informed Spike, who looked embarrassedly at his feet as his past self went on, telling the Scoobies what their real problems with Buffy were.

"She has saved your lives again and again. She has died for you. And this is how you thank her?" Past Spike was yelling now.

Faith scolded him and sized him up approaching him, arms folded. Suddenly, Spike punched her hard in the face, causing her to smack into the kitchen counter. A fight soon ensued carrying over into the dining room, smashing the fruit bowl and cutlery. It culminated in Faith smacking into a wall and Spike storming out.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that just a little." Buffy giggled.

"I mean I know we've all buried the hatchet. But I stand by what I said. What they did to you that night was wrong." Spike revealed.

"Yeah but I wasn't great to them either." Buffy remembered.

The next thing they saw was Spike discovering Buffy curled up in the bed of an abandoned home.

"Cue the cheesy pep talk." Spike laughed at himself.

Buffy didn't reply she just watched it unfold, herself sitting upright on the bed by this point.

"You say the word and she's a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident." Past Spike assured Past Buffy.

Buffy stifled a laugh, "I loved that."

"Best part is I wasn't joking." Spike chuckled.

Past Buffy and Spike clearly didn't find it as funny their conversation still leaning towards the decidedly miserable.

"God, it feels almost wrong watching this." Buffy shivered. "Even though it's us...it just feels too personal."

The pair turned away awkwardly for a second and then Buffy heard those words, "I've been alive a bit longer than you.."

She instantly swivelled around and saw Past Spike on his knees before her, ready to tell her what she'd wanted to hear her whole life even if she didn't know it. Future Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of the scene now.

"..and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine and I've done things I'd prefer you didn't. Don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker, I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly run in the direction of my brain."

"Still true." Future Spike chimed in but Buffy furiously shushed him, mesmerised in the words she'd heard all those years ago.

"So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls." Past Spike continued. "A hundred plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you."

Past Spike had reached out to touch Past Buffy's cheek but she turned away, felt she couldn't. It was too much, a little too close to home.

"I'm not asking you for anything, when I say I love you it's not because I want you or I can't have you, it's nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

Buffy looked at her past self, a couple of tears were rolling down her cheeks; she giggled silently to herself because as she touched her own cheek it was soaked with tears, far more than the first time she'd heard that speech. Spike noticed her tears and started towards her, but stopped himself, still unsure of where they stood with each other.

Their past selves settled into bed, curled up into one another, a position they'd slept in thousands of times since, but that time, that time was the best.

"You know, that's still the best night of my life." Spike smiled, looping his arms around Buffy's waist from behind, screw his uncertainty.

"Me too." Buffy replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Spike pressed his cheek against the side of her head then gently pulled on her waist, spinning her around to face him. Buffy swayed a little placing her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Am I still the one?" Buffy said almost jokingly.

"Am I still good looking and athletic?" He sarcastically replied.

Buffy raised herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her hand to his cheek. Spike instantly relaxed, Buffy's soft hands gently touching his face was the most calming thing in the world. Soon, her lips found his and they kissed softly and delicately, their mouths finding the natural grooves within each other's.


	14. Mr Macho

The sounds of the next memory tore them apart and they saw themselves in Buffy's kitchen the next night, arguing a little.

"Oh yeah you had to be Mr. Macho wouldn't just tell me that that night was amazing." Buffy scolded.

"Hey! You wouldn't tell me either!" Spike defended his actions.

Past Buffy waggled the scythe in Past Spike's face assuring him that the only reason she was holding it was because of him and Spike was attempting to brush it off, when he changed his tune all of a sudden.

"I've lived for sodding ever, Buffy. I've done everything. I've done things with you I can't even spell, but I've never been close with someone, least of all you. 'Til last night. All I did was hold you, watch you sleep, and it was the best night of my life." Past Spike whispered.

Just as quickly as they opened up, they closed back down again, making excuses. Past Buffy took a step back and Past Spike hurried out of the door.

"It wasn't the right time." Buffy agreed with her previous decision.

"You're right. An apocalypse just has no place for romance." Spike nodded.

"And anyway, it all worked out for the best..right?"

Spike grinned at her uncertainty, even after all the time they'd known each other she was still nervous about saying how she felt. "Right." He echoed.


	15. Old Flame

Buffy holding a bloody scythe, half of Caleb either side of her and Angel facing her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spike ranted. "This guy has even gotta hi jack our heads too!"

"It's when he gave me the amulet." Buffy ignored his outburst. "You saw us that day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Though after the kissing thing I kinda decided I'd seen enough." Spike reminded her.

"Yeah that was pretty crappy of me, even if I really didn't mean anything by it."

"I need you away." Past Buffy harshly told Angel.

"Why?" Angel replied.

Past Buffy rambled on about a second front hoping he wouldn't ask about Spike.

"Is it Spike?" Past Angel asked.

Present-day Buffy and Spike hurried after them outside.

"...his scent. I remember it pretty well." Past Angel carried on.

"Bet that musta killed him." Spike scoffed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Is that your business?"

"Ooh so was I your boyfriend?" Spike teased.

"Shut up!" Buffy blushed.

Past Angel and Buffy carried on talking about Spike.

"So I guess this is tryna show me that you defended me to Captain Forehead here." Spike noted.

"I'm getting the brush off for Captain Peroxide!" Angel had sulked.

Future Buffy consciously had stop herself pointing out the similarities between the two after they'd both used the 'captain' nicknames. Spike was getting too much of a kick out of this though, she made a mental note to get Will to leave out Angel next time one of these memory things comes up.

"He is in my heart." Past Buffy revealed.

"Awww..." Spike teased again poking her playfully in the arm.

Past Buffy then began a long-winded analogy in which she compared herself to cookie dough.

"Ohhh that's what he was babbling about!" Spike clocked.

"What?"

"When me and Angel visited the fake you in Rome and you were hanging out with the Immortal. We were both pretty bummed about it and the loser started weeping about waiting for baking and cookie dough." Spike scoffed.

"He did? Aw don't be mean, that's sweet." Buffy smiled.

Spike just shook his head in disbelief.


	16. Champion

They were now in Buffy's basement, still all geared up with the Slayer training, Spike's measly cot in the corner. Past Spike was furiously beating the hell out of a punching bag when Past Buffy came down the stairs. The pair began arguing almost instantly about Angel.

"Just popped by for a quickie then?"

"Good, good. I haven't had quite enough jealous vampire crap for one night." Past Buffy groaned.

"He wears lifts you know!"

"Does he really wear lifts?" Future Buffy couldn't help herself.

"No..." Spike admitted.

"Do you really wear lifts?"

"No!" Spike yelled defensively. "...okay sometimes."

"Angel said the amulet was meant to be worn by a champion." Past Buffy informed Past Spike before handing him the amulet and he coyly looked away.

"I mean I'm not saying I'm not a champion...but Angel does have too much of an obsession with them." Present-day Spike decided.

"Does he?" Buffy asked, realising she actually didn't have much of an idea what him and Angel had gotten up to in LA.

Spike nodded and chuckled and the pair turned back to their past selves, they were now tucked up in bed, Spike's arm resting heavily over Buffy's body.

"Isn't it weird that we still sleep like that?" Spike snickered.

 ** _Hello everybody! Thanks for the awesome reviews and likes so far! The next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!_**


	17. The End

The Hellmouth, the last seconds of it anyway. Spike in all his glory, a shining beacon of light forcing its way out of his chest. In mere seconds he would be a pillar of fire, gone taking all of Sunnydale with him.

Past Buffy stared into his eyes and clasped his hand. As soon as their fingers interlocked flames burst forth.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but why did that happen?" Buffy asked.

"No bloody clue." Spike chortled.

"I love you."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it." Past Spike smiled.

"Why did you say that?" Buffy demanded.

"What?" Spike asked, shocked.

"If you had really died thinking I didn't love you, I'd have been pissed off!"

"You loved me?" Spike couldn't contain his goofy grin.

Buffy didn't even reply, she just threw herself into his arms. She slid her fingers through his gelled locks pulling her head towards her. Spike pressed his lips to hers holding her tightly as he let his doubts melt away in the comfort of her embrace. As always, he was the first to allow his tongue to worm its way between her lips and she welcomed it pressing her whole body further against his.

Buffy and Spike gasped as they jolted awake, back on the couch in the apartment.

"Woah." Buffy rubbed her head, feeling a little woozy.

"That was quick!" Willow jumped up and ran over to them, followed by Xander.

"How long were we out?" Spike said blinking to adjust his vision.

"Ehh around an hour and a half?" Xander guessed looking at his watch.

"You're kidding? We saw our entire relationship history in an hour and a half?" Buffy checked.

"Cool spell, huh?" Willow beamed.

"Yeah, thanks Will, really." She pulled Willow into a hug.

"Any time." Willow shrugged.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Xander guided Willow out of the door.

Buffy stood up and Spike followed suit, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not gonna pretend that we only saw good memories, we both know that's not true." Buffy took a deep breath. "But I don't care. I love you, Spike and you've proved time and time again that I can count on you no matter what. So yeah, this whole break up thing...can we not do that?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Spike lifted Buffy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist falling into his kiss.

 **And we're all done!! Gotta be honest I'm so sad to leave this fic behind but I'm overjoyed with the amount of support it's received! A massive massive thank you to Mother Wilson for their continued reviews and enthusiasm!**


End file.
